1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to burn-in of semiconductor devices.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor devices (e.g., microprocessors) frequently dissipate a great deal of heat, particularly when operated at elevated temperatures and voltages to screen for defects during burn-in operations. Such heat dissipation is deleterious during burn-in operations, conventionally requiring complex and expensive test chambers with very high cooling and heat sink capacities.